The Chronian Brotherhood of the Liberators trailer - RS Edition
by Sea Eagle
Summary: the Regular Show edition trailer for my crossover fic


**yo. the name's Sea Eagle. and this is the Regular Show edition trailer of my crossover fic. check out the other editions and also the first trailer. and, if you see something that's familiar to you, but not from Regular Show, then you really need to check out the first trailer.**

**disclaimer: i do not own Regular Show**

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby was in their house, playing video games, until they heard knock in their door. "augh, who is it!?" said Rigby "i'll get it" said Mordecai. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see who it was...or were "Margaret and Eileen? What're you guys doing here?" "oh, Eileens place was wrecked, so she decided to stay at my place until hers is fixed, until we both found out there was a riot outside of my apartment" said Margaret.

"can we stay the night here?" asked Eileen, then Rigby walked in and said "uh...how long exactly?" "we don't know" said Eileen "the riots very big, it's still going on outside of my apartment" said Margaret "what's it about, anyway?" asked Mordecai "we don't know. But for sure, we're gonna need to get the apartment fixed up once it's over" said Margaret.

"well, of course you can stay with us" said Mordecai "that is if we have room for you gals" said Rigby, then Mordecai gave him an arm punch "ow, dude what the heck!" "don't be rude, man" said Mordecai "don't worry, girls. There some still some space in our room" "really? Thanks guys" said Margaret "ah, what?" said Rigby "dude, i'm not sharing my room with a couple of girls"

"dude, share the room with the girls" said Mordecai "no way, man" said Rigby "i know that the're our friends, but i've need my space, man" "oh really? Then perhaps you would like it if i tell Eileen about your secret?" said Mordecai "augh! Fine, they could stay in our room" said Rigby "thanks guys" said Eileen as the two went inside.

Suddenly, they heard some noises coming all the way from skips's garage "uh, Mordecai? What's that noise?" asked Margaret "i don't know. Let's go check" said Mordecai as they all walked to the kart. When they arrived at Skips's place, he was looking through his garage. Suddenly, he turned around to see the gang.

"oh, Mordecai and Rigby. I see you've got new girlfriends" he said "we're just friends" said Rigby "they're just gonna stay until some problems in their places are settled" said Mordecai "what're you doing?" "oh, just organizing my stuff, i guess" said Skips. Suddenly, he found a very long chest "wow, that's one long chest" said Eileen "what's in it?"

"oh just a weapon i made myself" said Skips as he opened the chest, when the four saw what's inside, Mordecai and Rigby's jaws dropped in awe "woooooooow" they said. It was a giant sword, with a silver blade, and in the center was a star. The handle fits two hands. "totally awesome!" said Rigby "wow, you made this on your own?" asked Margaret

"never thought you can make swords, Skips" said Mordecai "yeah, i know" said Skips "i actually don't need this anymore. But if one of you think you can handle it, then it's yours" "hmmm, it would be totally awesome to keep this sword" said Rigby "but i think you can have this sword, Mordecai. It'll be too heavy for me to handle" "thanks dude" said Mordecai as he grabbed the sword.

"are you sure?" said Margaret "actually, it's not that bad" said Mordecai "dude, check it" as he held his sword on his back like Cloud "dude, you look like that guy from Final Fantasy VII" said Rigby "i know, right?" said Mordecai "thanks Skips" "heh, not a prob" said Skips, and the four walked back to the cart and drove back to the house.

"you're not gonna bring it to public, are you?" asked Rigby "chill, dude, i'm not. People might think i'm weird or something" said Mordecai. Meanwhile, in the bushes, a mysterious figure holding a very long laser katana was spying on Mordecai and Rigby. "well, you're gonna need to, when i completly destroy your precious park...mwahahahahahahahaha!"

_Coming soon..._

* * *

**so, there you have it, Mordecai got a new giant sword. i suggest you check out the first trailer to see why i gave him a giant sword.**

**please review**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


End file.
